


A Night To Remember

by JadedWarrior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of pregnancy in epilogue, No age gap, POV Rey (Star Wars), Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Translation from Russian, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedWarrior/pseuds/JadedWarrior
Summary: When Rey interviews for a job, she has no idea the CEO of First Order is the same guy she has spent an amazing  night with years ago. The grumpy nerd grew up to be a devastating gorgeous man, feared and loathed through the industry, and yet.... Rey never could forget him.Translation into English  from Russian FicОт судьбы не уйти, или Ночь на долгую память
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [От судьбы не уйти, или Ночь на долгую память](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407227) by [Carlie_Hessenthaler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler). 



> I fell in love with this fic and luckily the amazing @Carlie_Hessenthaler gave me permission to translate it so English speaking readers could enjoy it as much as I did.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With gorgeous artwork by Anna Gelman!

Rey remembered him for a number of reasons. For one, she hadn’t had that many men to begin with. Second, it was the only time she took part in that stupid bet and swore she’d never do it again. Third.. the time with this guy turned out incredible. Three orgasms in as many hours? Never and with no one did Rey ever experience anything similar.

And finally, the fourth... the fourth was the most important one. Which was why Rey coudln’t forget him even if she tried.

That day was imprinted on her with a bittersweet stamp, and even though it’s been fifteen years, she still remembered every detail, as if it happened yesterday.

Ben gave her the best night of her life.

_**Now** _

“May I please speak with Ms. Johnson?”

“Yes, this is she.” Rey held her breath, already guessing where the call came from. She’s been waiting—and hoping—for this call nearly a week.

_God, I can’t believe it._

“Ms Johnson, this is Dolphed Mitaka from The First Order. Your resume is one of the top three candidates for the Senior PR Manager position. Would you be available to come in for an interview?”

Rey’s heart nearly skipped a beat. First Order was one of the leading PR firms in the country, and even with her education and experience, a job like that would be extremely hard to get. And yet, she had the chance—amazing, really.

“Of course,” Rey barely suppressed a tremble in her voice. “Is there a time that would work best?”

“Would you be available tomorrow at noon?”

“Yes, that would be great.”

“Excellent, we looking forward to seeing you. Have an great day!”

“You as well.”

Rey pressed the button to disconnect and looked at the screen of the phone, not quite processing what just happened. Funny, this whole past week her confidence had hovered at less then zero, somewhere between “disgustingly low” and simply “low.”

When she clicked through the First Order site to fill out the application, she had been certain nobody would even glance at her resume, and yet, here she was, so much better then expected! 

**Position: Senior Pr Manager.**

**Experience: Three or more years of similar position.**

**Full Social Media package and analytics reporting**

**Salary dependent on experience.**

When Rey saw the open position listed on their website, she didn’t believe her eyes—nobody left First Order on their own, especially considering the generous employee salaries and the extensive selection process. Lazy or ineffective people simply weren’t hired, and those who were hired, did their damnest to hang on to their jobs.

And yet...

It was a once-in-a-lifetime chance and it would be stupid not to try. Which was why Rey went through with the application, all the while knowing how cuttoat the competition could be, how hard it would be to stand out amidst the hordes.

Then again, It wouldn’t be the first time she fought to get where she needed.

She thought back to what she knew about the company. Kylo Ren, the CEO, was known as a man without principles, dangerous, even cruel. On his way to the top, he bankrupted plenty of agencies by luring away their top clients, and sometimes, employees. Which was why everyone else—those left to flounder in his wake—if not outright hated him, definitely feared the man.

Up till a week ago, Rey worked for one of those firms, proudly titled Resistance. Everything had been fine until the nearly signed contract fell through and the client slunk off to First Order. Their smaller contracts not enough to sustain them, Resistance declared bankruptcy almost immediately.

Because of that, she coudln’t help but feel apprehension about Kylo Ren, even though nobody seemed to have met him in person. He never appeared at social events, never was photographed, and kept himself out of the limelight. Somehow, despite the hatred and loathing, he seemed fascinating. Only a truly smart, incredibly intuitive man could get where he was practically from zero.

First Order started in a tiny family office on the edge of town, and in ten years, grew exponentially. Kylo Ren turned out to be genius, a business shark and a remarkable professional. Rumor had it, he was gorgeous, although nobody in her circle could claim that as personal knowledge. 

Despite her apprehension, all signs led Rey to First Order: she would make an excellent impression and get the job because she’d never another chance like that again.

_**Then** _

What in hell did she agree to? She must’ve downed too many cocktails, or the toke Finn shared with her was laced with more then cloves.

Nevertheless, it was done. She lost the idiotic bet... and had to sleep with that nerd Ben Solo. He seemed like a decent type, maybe a little shy, and Rey felt neither disgust nor attraction. If anything, respect for his brilliant mind.

A perfect person for her friends to fuck with.

_Go to hell, Finn and Poe._

Rey sought out Ben’s gaze. With the party in full swing, Solo—like always—stood apart with his customary frown, staring at an empty spot. Strange guy, always there at get-togethers but never really speaking to anyone or looking like he was having any fun, just standing by the window with a drink.

Sometimes Rey caught his thoughtful gaze, but he always turned away. She didn’t really speak to him much, just a few things for school when she had asked his input. And despite being a huge grump, he seemed to make an effort to be civil. At least to her.

_What the hell did I get into?_

Before this, she’s only been with two people. And even there, the first guy was only that one time, when her lovesick sixteen year old idiot self would’ve done anything to please her boyfriend. Funny enough, he showed up less and less after, and when he vanished, Rey cried for the asshole longer then she should have.

Well she got over him, and now, several years later, nothing said she couldn’t do Ben Solo if she wanted. Although, she’d been sure as soon as he found out about the bet, he would tell all of them to fuck themselves.

Except he didn’t.

She watched Finn and Poe approach him, and Solo didn’t seem to care that much, jerking a shoulder in disinterest and giving one word answers—Rey coudln’t make it out over the music. Then he threw her a shy glance from across the dancefloor and took off, with Finn and Poe cracking up and hurrying to let her know that he accepted.

_Ben Solo, Fuck my life._

Apparently, even a nerd like Solo wanted to fuck once in a while, and truth be told, Rey didn’t mind. Not like she was losing anything.

Where the hell was he?

She pushed through dancing upperclassmen looking for him. 

_Solo, do I need to chase you to fuck you?_

**_Now_ **

Rey spent a good hour gong through her outfits to find something decent to wear.

The grey pantsuit? A little too strict. Blue twinset? Too daring. White sundress? Not exactly professional. Finally her gaze fell on the dress in the depths of her closet, a black elegant silhouette that hugged her figure, adding the right touch of professionalism with a high collar but leaving her arms confidently bare. Chanel was always in style.

She put that on and spent another half hour at the mirror, putting her hair up, then down, trying to figure out what to do with it. Since the interview would be in an hour, forty minutes of which would be traffic, she needed to hurry. Dress, shoes, light makeup and a neat twist of her hair into a bun—she wasn’t going on a date but a business meeting where they would be looking at her professionalism. And yet, it didn’t hurt to look good, especially in PR.

At the last moment, Rey painted her lips a matte dark red—serious and effective, perfect for a confidence boost against the nagging twist of anxiety.

What will Kylo Ren be like? What will he ask?

She couldn’t let herself appear intimidated—interviewing for a leadership position one.needed to project confidence whether they felt it or not.

To hell with it. If she didn’t get the job, she didn’t get the job—not the end of the world. Plenty of other agencies would want her.

“Wish me luck, BB,” she said to the lab puppy she’d gotten two months ago.

She’d spent most of her adult life building her career and working toward financial stability, the kind she never had growing up. As for personal life... Relationships needed work—who had the time? 

BB wagged his tail and happily barked in response, looking up at her with adoring eyes.

“Thanks baby boy,” she laughed and felt a little better. “I’ll be back soon, hopefully with good news.”

She grabbed her keyes and clutch and with a final glance in the mirror, went out the door.

**_Then_ **

“Ben?”

He stood deep in thought on the patio when Rey finally found him. She couldn’t see his expression from the back, but his haunched framed seemed tenser then usual, even for him. “Ben, can we talk?”

Solo slowly turned around, pushing away a lock of hair and revealing an adorably huge ear.

“We can say we did it without actually going through with it. It’s fine. You dodn’t have to... I’ll cover you on the bet.”

She could all but see his thoughts, huge waves of self loathing and maybe even self disgust.

“Ben...” She paused for a second and tried to find the right approach. “Thank you, that’s really decent of you. But I don’t think what we’re talking about is in any way disgusting. Or.....maybe...you don’t want me?”

Ben’s gaze sharply flickered on her face and he swallowed. “I want you,” almost immediately came the answer and Rey shivers from the low base of his voice.

“Oh.. good.” The conversation was bordering on ridiculous, and she took another drink from the glass in her hand—eww, flat cheap champaigne.

“I... I’ve never had sex.. I’m like.. A virgin,” he finally admitted and lowered his eyes as a furious blush colored his features, up to the tips of his ears peeking out from under his hair. He stared hard at his boots and shuffled his feet. “I have no idea what to do.”

Rey coudln’t hold a little nervous laugh. “I kind of figured. It’s all right, I’ll tell you what to do. It’s not that complicated.” She giggled, hoping to diffuse the tension, but Solo didn’t even try to smile back. He crossed his arms and simply nodded, still not looking at her, and Rey thought maybe this would be harder then she thought.

But her two drinks gave her courage and unlike Ben, she felt just fine. Confident, even. 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

He still didn’t lift his head, and quickly glanced at Rey from under his eyebrows.

“Now?”

“You were thinking next year?”

“No, but...”

“Come on, there’s a lock and nobody will bug us.”

A pause as he nervously chewed his lips.

“Seriously, Ben, you coming? I need to talk you into this?”

That seemed to finally cement his decision and he pushed away from the column, taking a few shuffling steps toward her.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

_Thank fuck._

_**Now** _

The elevator opened into an open bright space with a sprawling reception desk under a huge sign spelling FO (First Order).

“Hi,” Rey smiled at the friendly looking blonde with Kaydell on her name tag. “I have an appointment at noon.”

“Hi there,” the girl smiled back. “Your last name?”

“Johnson. Rey Johnson.”

She glanced over the visitor list. “Yes of course, with Mr. Ren. Go on ahead- straight down the hall and first door to the left.”

Nervously clutching her purse, Rey headed as directed. The panic somehow increased as the final destination appeared on the horizon—Ren’s office. The dark heavy door clashed with the otherwise light and airy design of the space, and somehow, she had this crazy sensation that behind that door was some sort of a doomsday bunker. Or a torture chamber.

Rey has never felt this visceral urge to simply turn and run.

_Get out!_

She shook away the stupid ridiculous notion. It was just an interview—she’d had plenty of those. And yet, she coudln’t shake the sensation that something huge was about to happen.

She stoped a few feet from the door to get her thoughts together and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a female voice.

“Do you have an appointment?”

Rey turned to see a friendly looking Asian girl behind a monitor. Of course, that had to be his secretary.

“Yes, hi. Rey Johnson, here for a meeting?”

“Rose Tico, Mr Ren’s assistant. Please have a seat—I’ll let him know you’re here.”

The girl gestured at the small sofa by the wall, and grateful, Rey nodded. With any luck, Ren would be in the middle of whatever, and she could take a few minutes to get herself under control.

Rose pressed the intercom to let him know she was here, and the resulting pause stretched for so long, Rey wondered if they were going to immediately send her on her way. But after several moments, she heard, “Send her in.”

At that point, she wanted to simply disappear. Fall through the floor. Dissolve into the air. 

Weak kneed, she got up and tried to straighten her dress with nervous motions, needing another moment to compose herself. Rose gave her a quick smile—the kind one does with just the corners of their mouth. She was no doubt used having people all but freak out at the prospect of a sit down with him.

_Just fucking go for it._

Rey forcefully exhaled and took a few uncertain steps toward the office door.

_**Then** _

“Ben, don’t just stand there, strip.”

He wore a light blue dress shirt with the buttons closed up to his throat. Didn’t it choke him? He certainly looked like he was about to pass out, shuffling his feet, looking even paler then before.

_What have I done to deserve this shit?_

This bordered on surreal, and Rey wondered not for the first time if she should’ve just taken him up on the offer to fake the whole damned thing.

But Ben finally seemed to get some life back into his limbs and and started working the top button. Maybe he’d finally manage to get them all... in about a week.

“Here, let me help,” she finally said and took a few steps toward him, going for the buttons, opening one after the other. “Ben, relax. I’m gonna need your help here. I’ll tell you what to do, but I can’t do everything.”

He nodded and lowered his hands, letting her tug the shirt out of his jeans to finish with the buttons. Then he finally pushed the fabric off his shoulders to throw it aside, and Rey bit her bottom lip, looking at him with renewed interest. 

To her surprise, that lanky frame was firm with muscle, his chest wide and strong. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she felt herself getting wet looking at his body.

She even whistled—surprised the sound came out of her.

“Christ Solo, you work out?” She definately liked what she saw. Under the baggy shirts, he hid something much more interesting anyone would’ve given him credit for. Who would’ve thought to look?

His face relaxed a bit, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“I... lift weights.”

“Sit.” She pointed at the bed and Ben, like a good boy, lowered himself on the edge. Rey felt a little bit like a courtesan and a bit like a teacher as she came to stand between his knees, sweetly caressing his dark locks, burying her fingers in his hair. And Solo looked up at her without blinking, his gaze a mix of adoration and wanting.

She definitely liked that.

Rey tugged her tank top up and over her head, leaving her in a thin semi-transparent bra, and watched his throat bob as he swallowed. He put those large hands on her waist, eyeing her breasts with ravenous, hungry eyes. And since she was getting turned on calling the shots, she pushed him down on the bed and slid over his body to straddle his hips.

Nice.

“You ever kiss anyone?

His dark gaze never leaving hers, Ben shook his head.

“Okay, let’s start with that.”

She bent and neatly touched Ben’s lips with her own, his mouth soft and warm, and Rey liked the feeling of him, especially when he parted his mouth and hesitantly kissed her back.

He tastes good, was her first thought. Up close, he had this amazing scent, musk and fresh pine, and with the kiss, the scent intensified on her lips.

Not breaking the kiss, she reached for the hands he fisted at his sides, and placed those large palms on her rear.

“Ben, it’s okay,” she whispered against his mouth.

His hands closed on her hips, lightly caressing her thought denim, and she felt shivers scatter down her spine.

Not a bad beginning at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now** _

Rey held her breath when she stepped through the heavy doors... only to face an empty conference table. Hesitant, she took another step, uncertain if she should turn back or...

“Come in, Ms Johnson.”

Startled, she turned in the direction of the voice to see a man in all black by the bookshelves, his eyes cast down, his features hidden by a binder in his hands.

Slow, careful, Rey lowered herself onto a chair.

There he was, Kylo Ren, who nearly gave her a panic attack as she was getting ready for the interview. Despite the rumors, Rey somehow imagined him a pudgy old man with thinning hair and eyes full of disdain. That last part certainly seemed true, but though she coudln’t see his features, he appeared to be close to her age, his frame intimidatingly large with those wide shoulders and dark thick hair.

He wouldn’t tear away from the binder, and with his face partially hidden, Rey could neither confirm or deny the rumors about his looks. He certainly wasn’t making this interview a priority.

Studying him in the ensuing silence, Rey coudln’t help but notice his hands, long fingers caressing the papers in a hypnotic rhythm. When he carded those fingers though his hair, she realized she was all but staring. 

Forcing herself out of the trance, Rey jerked in her chair and snapped her mouth shut, accidently biting the tip of her tongue. Good thing he was still studying the binder.

She made herself look away, all the while fighting the nagging thought of having seen him before. Maybe in the news? Tabloids? Had they crossed paths at some event?

_What the hell is he looking at? Or maybe this interview is just for show and they already hired someone?_

Lovely. Just perfect.

Nerves gave way to irritation. This interview had the potential to be life changing and he couldn’t be bothered? Conceited fuck.

Even as her anger built, Rey wasn’t confident enough to start a conversation and the awkward silence stretched.

Finally, several tense minutes later, he closed what must have been _a very important binder_ to prowl to the table. Rey lowered her gaze, worried he may see the not entirely thrilled expression on her face and all but felt him studying her features.

“Miss...” Ren finally broke the silence and shivers raced down her spine at that deep voice. “Or Mrs?”

The interview was getting off to a strange start.

“Not Mrs,” she said as calm as she possible.

“I see.” Another uncomfortable pause. “Ms Rey, why do you want to work here?”

“You are the best in the industry. Everyone wants to be your client list.”

“And yet you worked with our competition at Resistance.”

At this point, Rey decided to look up only to find him studying her resume, not meeting her gaze.

“You know exactly what happened to Resistance. No need to worry about corporate spies.“ She couldn’t help that small sliver of sarcasm.

Ren brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and finally met her eyes. That dark gaze had her trembling, the feeling both familiar and strange, and Rey’s heart skipped a beat as this nagging sensation of missing something vital. 

Another weighted silence. They both watched at each other, Rey squinting a bit trying to place him, and for his part, Ren betrayed no emotion, simply looking back at her.

At some point, Rey dropped even pretending and outright studied his face with silver at the templates, large sensitive lips, waves of dark hair falling to his shoulders. His frame was massive—she felt tiny in comparison despite sitting across the conference table. She could confirm the rumors of his intimidating nature, and truth be told, his looks as well. She woudln’t have called him, beautiful, but striking? Absolutely. 

Masculine? Yes.

Dangerous? Sexy? Gorgeous?

Definately.

And still she couldn’t shake this absurd feeling of knowing him, knowing him well, seeing him every day.

_What. Was. Happening?_

_**Then** _

The summer sun finally set, bathing the room in shadows. They kissed for a long time, and Ben got braver with each passing moment, his warm hands trailing from her ass up to her waist, his erection pressing against her through the the fabric of their jeans.

“Can you get my bra?” She haunched a bit toward him.“It’s good practice—fumbling with the hook can really kill a mood.”

Ben’s arms surrounded her and she took in his focused face, clearly intent on taking this job seriously. To her surprise, he didn’t need long—he exhaled in relief just as her bra sprang free.

_Not bad at all._

She shrugged it off and threw it aside.

“Damn Rey, you’re gorgeous.” His gaze devoured the slight curves of her breasts, and technically, since hers were the first pair he’d seen it wasn’t much of a compliment. And yet, she still preened at the words.

She started to tell him what was to come next but didn’t get the words out in time: Ben lowered his head and carefully touched a nipple with his lips, lightly sucking on the hardening tip and sending waves of pleasure through her.

“Is this... okay?” Uncertain, he lifted those dark eyes to hers.

“Um. Yeah.” Rey arched her neck and gripped his shoulders as he blew a hot breath over her skin and cupped her other breast, gently brushing the pad of his thumb over her nipple.

She closed her eyes and arched toward his touch. Her breasts were always sensitive, but this time, the sensation was heightened by Ben’s obvious enjoyment. Waves of pleasure spiraled from his lips and hands, coiling lower into her belly, and she shuddered with the sensations.

“Ben... please,” she whispered and gripped his shoulders harder, digging her nails into his skin. Any doubts about the bet were long forgotten.

_**Now** _

Rey didn’t know how long she stared at him like a complete moron.

He broke the silence first, his voice rough.“Ms Johnson, why do you think I should _take_ you?”

Somehow, she heard the emphasis wrong and completely misunderstood the question. In a completely filthy way.

When Rey finally got the gist of what was asked, the tension in the office dissipated, to the point of him looking bored.

_Might as well ask where I see myself in ten years._

She really wanted to get the hell out of there.

“Because I’m brilliant and you would lucky to have me,” she wished she would’ve said, although of course that didn’t come out. “I have extensive experience in the field, fantastic resources and connections, and always coming up with fresh ideas. I know a lot about you and—“

“About me?” His voice came out deeper then before, and Rey coudln’t help but shiver at the implication.

“About your company.”

“And what do you know about my company, Ms Rey?” Again, the irony in that low voice, not to mention the strange effect of him interchanging her first and last name when he addressed her. 

“Everything. At least everything available online. Financials, stock earnings, reports on—“

“I believe I’m looking for a PR manager, not a Finance Director.”

That came out so taunting, sarcasm so obvious, that Rey barely held back giving him a good piece of her mind.

“I believe you asked,” she finally managed and looked him right in the eye. Whatever this strangeness was, he was clearly calling her out, and she had no intention of loosing this game.

“Of course,” came the short dry answer. His face still didn’t betray any emotion, although he did lower his eyes once more to study her application. “You have a law degree. Why a career in PR?”

She didn’t expect that question, but then again, it would be a good one, one of top three to ask.

“Commercial communications is my secondary degree, and something I’m passionate about: the connections, the people, the varieties of industries. Law wasn’t for me, although it’s always helpful to understand those aspects.” Technically, most of that was true.

She crossed her legs and caught Ren watching her movements with an intensity that had her flustered enough to blurt,“Why are _you_ in PR?”

Rude? Maybe. Especially in a job interview. But Rey was done with this absurd battle of wills.

“I love my job.”He didn’t appear to be put off. Maybe even intrigued if she cold read that blank stare correctly. “PR opens a lot of doors, and practically everyone needs it. My speciality is dark PR, which we often employ here. Do you, Ms Johnson, have any moral qualms about that?”

Rey squinted and shook her head, all the while wondering if this was a test of some kind. When a slight smile tugged his lips upwards, she thought maybe he was fucking with her. Or maybe not?

Another pause, this one heavier then before.

Ren looked extremely serious as he studied her face again, a muscle twitching in his face.

“The job’s extremely challenging. We’re talking last minute trips, unplanned meetings, late evenings. You probably already know all this, but I should ask if that will be a problem?

“No. Nothing and nobody gets in my way.”

She accidently stressed the ‘nobody’. Not that Rey wanted to give him any details about her personal life, but she coudln’t help but wonder if that had been the actual question.

“Good.”

That last word came out softer then the rest, and god forbid, he even smiled, the quick quirk of his lips completely transforming his face. Rey fought to hold on to that image and place where she’d seen that smile before, but the memory slid away.

 _Shit_.

_**Then** _

Rey wasn’t sure when her jeans disappeared, her panties with them. Not that she cared as she floated in sweet agony with Ben’s hot mouth on her skin. His voice low in her ear, he whispered sweet sentimental gibberish, and with anyone else, she would’ve outright laughed. Instead, she the earnest filthy words only stoked her higher.

At this point, she wasn’t even sure she was in control since Ben turned out to be fantastic at foreplay. Had he researched this?

His hands cupped her rear, traced delicious patterns over her abs and hips, stroking over her pubic bones but not moving any lower. Impatient, Rey pulled him into another kiss, and god, he kissed amazing for a newbie, as if he was born for this. She reached for his belt, fumbling with the buckle and breathing hard, and Ben gently brushed her fingers aside and pulled down his jeans.

Immediately Rey slid her palm over the erection tenting his boxers, and Solo made a low sound, a groan or a prayer.

“Rey—“

The tone of his voice clearly asked for more, and yet he didn’t push, didn’t do anything to make her feel pressured. He hid nothing from her, not the fine tremble of his body, not the harshness of his breaths, that hungry gaze. If he was faking to get her to fuck him, he should’ve become an actor. He didn’t just look aroused, he looked...

In love.

_Confusing sentiment and drinking, Johnson?_

“What do you want Ben?” 

“Everything. God, I want you so much. I want you to come. I want to make you feel good.”

She loved hearing that. Anyone else would’ve already simply fucked her, without giving a shit about her enjoyment or lack thereof. This was just sex, they weren’t lovers, and yet he looked at her with clear adoration on his face. And though Rey knew it was because of his first time, she couldn’t help but love it.

Nobody has ever looked at her like that. 

Nobody. 

Ever.

Ben settled between her thighs and Rey wrapped her legs around him, pressing closer, feeling his hard length against her folds through the thin fabric separating them. He kissed her shoulder, then her jaw, then finally her mouth, probing between her lips. She bucked against him, rubbing against his cock, and Ben moaned, meeting her movements and pressing closer, instinctively rocking.

“How are you real? Fuck. You’re so gorgeous. Sweeter then I imagined.”

She doubted he did much thinking of her before tonight, but god, this felt so good, she wasn’t going to top and analyze the meaning.

Impatient, she reached for the elastic of his boxers but then changed her mind. She did promise to teach him a thing or two and he seemed like an eager student.

With that, Re pushed him the the side and he obediently rolled off.

“Ever make someone come?” She took his hand and dragged his big palm over her belly, stopping just at the apex at her thighs. “Slide your finger inside me and curl upwards. Slowly, at first.”

He licked his lips and did exactly as she said: propping himself on one elbow, he gently pressed a long thick finger into her.

“God,your pussy is so wet.”

Pussy. It sounded funny, even filthy, but this was Ben and stupid her loved the way he said that word. Shivers scattered over her skin and she could feel herself soaking his finger. Then Ben exhaled a ragged breath and she coudln’t help but smile.

“Good, you’re doing great.” She closed her eyes and felt him stretching her. Rey pulled him closer but before she could kiss him, a moan tore from her lips at those first waves of pleasure, and as she lifted up to meet his hand, Ben’s mouth closed over hers. When he curled his finger inside her, Rey coudln’t contain a scream. “Oh my god, yes! Just like that...”

Ben pressed into her side, his cock hard and hot against her hip, rocking into her with the same rhythm as his finger.

“Rey, damn, you’re so gorgeous. So tight and hot.”

“Ben... two fingers.”

She didn’t have to ask him twice and god, it was exactly what she needed. 

Rey felt her orgasm getting closer despite having initially thought no way in hell she’d come. His fingers felt perfect inside her, and all he needed to do was increase his tempo, as if he had some sort of sense how deep and how fast she needed him to move.

She managed to pry apart her lids to watch his face, and despite his face partially in shadows, she could see his dark eyes burning with need. His hair fell over his eyes, he breaths coming harsh and fast, and looking at that expression on his face, her heart squeezed at the stray thought of this being more then just...

No. She pushed that thought aside. In fact, she stopped thinking all together as he moved inside her, inreasing his speed, giving her exactly what she needed, canting his hips against her in the same rhythm as his hand.

She gasped and caught his scent mixed her own arousal and froze on the very pinnacle of sensation before arching her back and screaming. Starbursts exploded in her vision, her body flooding with pleasure and satisfaction she’d never felt before, and they probably heard her screams down stairs, but to hell with them.

The hell with all of them.

Ben moaned into her hair, and Rey pushed her hand into his boxers to lower them, closing her fingers on his cock. A few quick motions and he twitched and pulsed in her small palm, and she barely had time to angle him toward her belly when he threw his head back, closed his eyes and spilled thick ropes of spent onto her skin.

“Sorry, I didn’t—“ His looked shocked at the sight of her stomach covered with come.

“Don’t apologize,” she whispered, and didn’t let go until the last drop landed on her skin. “I’m impressed you lasted that long.”

He tried to say something but then gave up, simply leaning back and closing his eyes. Rey remembered cleaning herself with a napkin (or rather, several, considering how much there was) before knocking out.

The only thing she remembered as she was drifting off, was his voice in her ear: soft, tender, calming. She loved hearing her name on his lips. 

Years later, she’d still dream of that voice saying her name.

“Rey...”

**_Now_ **

Ren asked a few more pointless questions, and thought that was expected in an interview, she couldn’t shake that feeling of missing something, something he clearly knew.

She kept pivoting from certainty that she nailed the interview, to being absolutely sure he wanted to get rid of her. After twenty minutes of this, a headache brewed in her temples, and at this paint, Rey simply wanted to get home, take pain killers and puzzle out whatever-the-hell she was missing. And dig online to figure out where she could’ve met Kylo Ren.

At one point, she nearly asked him point blank, but something in his expression stopped her.

Finally, this nightmare concluded and Rey got up from her seat. Ren did the same and held out his hand...

Rey simply stared at that beautiful large hand, his palm turned up, and slowly, almost as if hypnotized, she fit her own small hand in his. Those warm fingers squeezed hers, his thumb lightly caressing the back ofher hand, sparking more shivers, then it was done, his touch gone, and Rey already turned away, when...

“Rey...” Soft, tender. Sad.

_That voice._

Memories exploded in her mind, his voice saying her name. She never wouldn’t have confused that with another.

_Ben. Ben Solo._

Slow, disbelieving, she turned back, fighting to keep the same nonchalant expression just in case she was mistaken. But another glimpse of his features—features of Kylo Ren—and everything clicked.

Now could she have missed this? How could she not recognize him? Him. Fuck, it really was him.

Maybe a bit taller and about twice as large, his features harsh now, brutal. He was far gone from that shy nerd with hair barely covering the tips of his large ears. Now, he stood in front of her a confident, serious, gorgeous, man. Nobody from high-school would’ve recognized him, although Rey had reason to remember him better then most.

And despite that cool unreadable expression, those were the same eyes that watched her as she came, those same hands that brought her pleasure. That same voice.

Everything clicked together.

“Did you say something?” She barely managed to speak in a voice she didn’t recognize, and pushed aside the need to pepper him with questions. _What the hell, who is Kylo Ren?_

His face remained stone hard. “You’re mistaken.”

This was said with such certainty, Rey thought maybe she really did lose her mind. His voice was back to that same cold, distant tone, exactly how he spoke to her before.

“Of course,” she said, and honestly, she wasn’t even sure if he recognized her. He certainly didn’t say anything else and it was entirely possible the sound of her name had been a product of her already riled imagination.

Fifteen years was a long time. Though Rey could’ve been mistaken being in her twenties, she was thirty three. Despite her slight build and slim figure, the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes reminded her daily time didn’t stop for no one.

She barely recognized him. 

Very possibly, he didn’t recognize her.

With that, Rey flew out of the office, faster then was probably prudent, but at that point, she honestly didn’t give a fuck.

She needed time to think. And a large bottle of wine.

 _Ben_.

**_Then_ **

Tender lips caressed her neck and pulled her out of sleep. Rey stretched, oddly at peace, and tried to place where she was and who embraced her from behind, softly pulling her against a hard warm body.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” That rumbling whisper snapped her to the present and Rey melted into his arms, wiggling back and pressing against the erection at her back. Ben brushed the hair off her neck and trailed light kisses from her ear to her shoulder, one of his hands sliding to cup her breast.

“God, you’re so sweet.”

His breath scaleded her skin as need coiled again low in her belly. Rey tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, and he pressed closer, cupping her chin to turn her face for a deep kiss. Then he moved lower, pressing his mouth to her stomach, licking and gently biting the tender skin of her inner thigh. 

Then he spread her legs to slowly brush a fingertip over her folds.

“May I...?”

Rey knew what he was asking and had no idea what to say.

Nobody’s done that to her. Nobody wanted to.

Ever.

“Ben.. I...-“

“Please?”

She couldn’t deny that. She simply nodded, laying back on the pillows and letting her knees falls open and Ben lowered his head, gripping her thighs to bring her legs over his shoulders.

He looked at her cunt with such awe, Rey got the giggles, and she even let one out when his lips touched her clit and the giggle morphed into a moan. He was somewhat clumsy, hesitant, and the way he had to angle his head wasn’t the best, but his warm breath tickled her sensitive skin, and his tongue deftly probed inside her. 

Then he moved from that spot, and Rey whined, “Ben... higher and harder... Please.”

His tongue found her swollen bud, and Rey arched off the bed in pleasure, gripping his hair in her fist. “Yes... right... right there...”

Lost in sensation, she rocked against his mouth, and Ben must have sensed what she’s been missing because without stopping he slid two fingers into her, and Rey couldn’t contain a load moan.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, don’t you dare stop.”

She shut her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensations, and Ben worked her with his fingers and his mouth, teasing her clit until she came as hard as before, shuddering and twitching and crying from the onslaught of mouth.

She’s never come twice in such a short time, much less with somebody. 

Ben’s glistening, decidedly pleased gaze roamed over her face. “God Rey, you’re so warm and sweet. You’re like a dream....” 

She pulled him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on twitter @JadedWarrior5 - come say hi!


	3. Chapter Three

_**Now** _

Rey shoved her head under the pillow and mumbled something while BB poked her arm with his wet nose and yipped.

“BB...Come on. I just fell asleep.”

For the third hellish day, she hadn’t been able to fall asleep until nearly dawn, all because of that damned interview. Or to be exact, because of Kylo-Ben haunting her thoughts.

Rey had spent hours searching for info about the name change, anything about his life for the last fifteen years, and found nothing. Well, some things from tabloids that seemed a bit exhaggerated, but really, nothing.

As if Ben Solo didn’t exist.

_They slept together once and their lives diverged. Then they met again fifteen years later._

Just like a book blurb, she thought. A mass market romance.

And since gods clearly didn’t intend for her to sleep, Rey pried open her lids at the cheerful tinkling of her phone. Who needed anything from her this early? She was unemployed for gods sake.

“Yes?”

“Miss Johnson? Dolphed Mitaka from First Order. I’m happy to inform you that you’ve successfully passed our interview process, and we’d like to offer you the position of Lead PR Manager.”

Rey threw the pillow off the bed and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face as if Mitaka could see her.

She certainly didn’t expect this phone call. With her exit, or rather, with her running out Ren’s office as if she were on fire, she pretty much wrote off the job.

Mitaka must have heard the rustling of her sheets as she tried to untangle herself, since he paused for a second before continuing.

“Congratulations Ms. Johnson. You’ll need to come by the office to fill out some paperwork and finalize the details of your contract.”

“I got the job?” Rey stupidly repeated, hysterically pinching her thigh. The pain seemed real enough, even if her lungs couldn’t drag in oxygen.

“Yes,” came the patient response, since Mitaka no doubt had prior experience delivering similar news. “Would you be available today?”

“I... yes, of course.”

“Fantastic. Please come by my office around two. I’ll have the contract ready for you to review and sign. Have a great day,Ms Johnson.”

“Have a great day,” she whispered and ended the call.

She took a few minutes to calm down, stroking BB while he squealed and tried to lick her cheeks, as if understanding the emotional turmoil inside her.

Of course she was excited. Of course, this was her dream job. She didn’t even dare hope. But...

She’d have to work with Ben. And Rey had no idea how to do that.

**_Then_ **

Rey didn’t give him time to catch his breath. Breaking their kiss, she pushed Ben on his back and tugged his boxers down.

Straddling his thighs, she studied his erection with the red swollen head. He seemed massive. She reached out to grasp him and could barely close her palm around him, his skin velvety and smooth and hot. Slight chills raced down her spine with doubts if he would even fit.

“You’re... impressive. And definitely earned a reward,” she purred, and slid her thumb over the damp tip of him.

Ben audibly swallowed, his chest rising and falling in a rapid pace. He stayed silent in anticipation, biting his lips and clenching the sheet under him, watching her slender fingers glide up and down his cock. Rey could he was getting close and since she didn’t want to wait any longer, she aligned their bodies, and slowly,gradually lowered herself over him.

They groaned at the same time, his hands gripping her hips as he pushed up into her. And despite the recent orgasm, the stretch and pinch was just too much and Rey’s eyes watered a little.

Ben noticed and immediately froze.

“Rey, does it hurt? Do you want to stop?” His face played a gamut of emotion, from fear to worry, confusion and disappointment. Lifting himself on his elbows, he kissed the tiny trail of moisture on her face. “God, Rey I’m so sorry. We shouldn’t have—“

“No,it’s all right. I don’t want to stop.”

She lifted herself off him, caught her breath and carefully slid down again. The sensation of him inside her still pinched a bit, but nowhere as as sharp as before, and waves of pleasure overtook every other sensation. She took him fully, his cock stretching her walls, the fullness of him making her pulse pound in her throat.

Blissed out, she watched his face, and the idea of him being under her spell was incredibly arousing. He looked at her as if she were the most desirable, beautiful woman in the galaxy. Words weren’t enough to convey what she saw in those dark eyes.

Ben, watching her for any sign of discomfort, gently caressed her hips and carefully pushed his body up to meet her.

Then again, faster, harder, as if not able to control himself. His eyes darkened to charcoal black, large hands gripped her hips,his rhythm increasing with every passing second. Filthy slaps of skin against skin combined with their moans drive both both of them insane.

Ben easily fell into rhythm, seating her onto himself harder and faster, and Rey loved this sudden barbaric side of him. She wanted him to go rougher, fuck her harder, and as if reading her mind, Ben gave her exactly what she needed.

Leaning forward, she greedily took his mouth, their brows pressing together, breaths mingling.

“Say my name one more time. It’s so hot how you say it,” he roughly whispered against her lips, then licked his own.

“Ben,” she exhaled and he thrust into her hard, tearing a moan from her lips.

She reached down to caress her clit, almost there, so close to coming, just as his thrusts became chaotic, and he growled into her neck.

“Rey... Fuck, I’m sorry, I can’t—“

She was already on the edge,just a few more strokes, when his body seized under her. With a loud moan, he threw his head back and emptied into her. Rey felt his cock jerk inside her as he came,his hot seed spurting against her walls. Trembling, she leaned over him and watched his face, the myriad of emotion from amazement to bliss.

After a few moments, she slowly got off him and flopped onto the pillow. Ben, breathing hard, turned to face her, looking at her without blinking, large hand supporting his head, damp locks of hair falling over his eyes.

He looked completely wrecked and utterly happy.

She watched him in turn. He was no longer the moody nerd—if anything, one could almost say he was beautiful. She shivered a bit with the lost orgasm, but from his smile, her heart all but melted. She’s never felt like that before.

Despite the two previous orgasms, she felt need coil inside her once again.

“Kiss me, “ she lowered her hand where she throbbed. “I’m almost—“ She didn’t need to finish. His mouth crashed over hers, a massive palm squeezing her rear and Ben pressed her against him, leaving her just enough room to move her hand.

He kissed her with such dark sensuality as if this wasn’t his first kiss, as if he were a master at seduction, and Rey couldn’t stop wondering at this awakened raging desire in what at first glanceappeared to be a fairly emotionless man.

She came minutes later, soft and satisfying. While she she moaned and jerked in the waves of ecstasy, , Ben feathered light kisses over her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, whispering sweet words that only extended her pleasure.

“I love you Rey. I love you so much.”

She wasn’t sentimental nor naive, but she believed them. Maybe not the words but the tender way he said them.

She drifted, held tight in those strong arms.

Later, she remembered this as the most happiest time of her life.

_**Now** _

**Claire:** Hi! I’m coming home soon!

 **Rey:** Soon meaning when? End of the week?

 **Claire:** No, a few days. It’s raining and I’m bored.

 **Rey:** I missed you so much. I called last night but your phone was off. Connection dropped again? That backwards town....

 **Claire:** Yep, you don’t even need to ask. Can’t get through at all. Anything new?

 **Rey:** Lots, tell you when you get back. Hugs and kisses!

 **Claire:** Love you!

 **Rey:** You too sweetie.

She missed Claire and was thrilled she was coming home earlier, even more so because of this mess.

With confident steps, Rey entered the reception of First Order, her mood was completely different this time. Still nervous of course, but she’s had several days to flip out, to go over every second of what had happened. At this point, she was firmly in the surreal acceptance zone.

She got what she wanted. This position was the best next step in her career. As for how to work with Ben, she had no clue.

She never did figure out if he actually recognized her.

And why would he remember? They went to school together, and yes, his first time.. But that had been one night and they were both a little drunk. And maybe it was an incredible experience for Rey, but Ben no doubt had plenty of similarnights with beautiful women willing to do anything he wanted.

And Rey still didn’t know if she wanted him to remember, or if she was hoping he indeed forgot.

_**Then** _

Both of them jumped at the loud bang on the locked door.

“Hey, who’s there? My parents are coming in three hours, get out!”

Poe, Rey thought and looked at sleepy and confused Ben who blinked at her.

“We need to get up,” she murmured and gave him a tiny encouraging smile.

He kept looking at her, as if trying to read something in her eyes. And he must’ve found whatever he was looking for, because he smiled in return.

Sunny, happy.

Rey thought this was the best morning of her life, despite the soreness between her legs and a slight headache from the alcohol.

They got dressed without speaking, with some awkwardness. In the light of day, she had no idea how things would go from there. But somebody had to be the brave one.

As Rey put on her sneaker, she looked over her shoulder. “Give me your number?”

Solo opened his mouth and immediately closed it, that smile widening nearly to those adorable ears. Rey caught herself thinking he was absolutely beautiful. How hadn’t she noticed?

“Absolutely!”

They exchanged numbers and Rey carefully opened the door, looking out into the hall to ensure nobody was around.

“Come on,” she waved to Ben and quietly, they emerged from the bedroom. A few people still droned on downstairs, but for the most part, everything died down. No one noticed them leave.

When they cleared the driveway, Ben awkwardly lifted a hand and waved to her before walking away. In turn, she winked and blew him a kiss. Everyting was so cute and absurd, like a sappy Netflix series she always thought were ridiculously unrealistic. And yet with Ben.. it was great.

_Crap._

She really didn’t want to admit that like an idiot, she fell in love within a couple of hours

_**Now** _

“Good afternoon.”

Rey jumped at the painfully familiar voice behind her. Steeling her spine, she turned and forced herself to finally meet those dark charcoal eyes.

“Mr. Ren.”

“Please, call me Kylo.”

_Well then._

“Please call me Rey.”

Of course, he looked perfect. Exquisitely put together. The expensive suit looked as if tailored specifically for his frame, the dark fabric of his shirt a sharp contrast with his pale skin. And his dark hair looked as if he had spent the morning in a stylist’s chair, the thick locks framing his face just so.

He looked freshand alert, unlike her, who barely could cover up the dark circles under her eyes with makeup.

Once again, the doubts rose up about taking the job.

Working with him. Every day.

God.

“Thank you for taking me on. My career is very important to me,” Rey murmured, still not taking her eyes off him.

“You’re welcome,” he said and his voice sounded entirely too soft.

Crap, why was her heart pounding?

For a second, he looked as if about to say something else, but then he must have changed his mind and walked away. Rey had to tear her gaze from that wide frame, and when she finally looked back at the receptionist, Kaydel gave her a thoughtful grin.

“Hello Ms. Johnson. Congratulations on your new position.”

“I haven’t signed the agreement yet,” Rey said with a forced smile.

“Of course. Mr Mitaka’s office is down the hall to your right, third door down.”

“Thank you.”

Her body in auto mode, Rey found Mitaka’s office, held a brief polite conversation, looked over the agreement. And only came back to herself when Mitaka said her name several times.

“Ms. Johnson? Everyting looks alright in the agreement?”

“Yes? Oh, sure fine.” She didn’t remember reading a single line.

She glanced over the document again, and this time her gaze stopped at the salary. _How much?_ That was about five times more she got at Resistance. Her mixed feelings elated at the thought of him being so generous.

And she suddenly froze, just now remembering exactly where he got that name, and unbidden, nervous laughter bubbled up inside her.

**_Then_ **

Rey came home, took a shower and lay down with her phone in her hand. No missed calls or texts, but she wasn’t too upset—Ben seemed too shy, and it was up to her to make a first move.

**< <Hey there, are you on the new chat that started last month?>>**

Just in case, she stuck to a neutral topic. Hey there, as if they hadn’t just seen each other.

The answer came within seconds.

**< <No, What is it? I’ll register>>**

**< <Emodji. Registration and search by number. Think of an alias and find me.>>**

She waited about ten minutes. Nothing. Nervous, she chewed on her thumbnail when the chat finally pinged.

**< <Karlo Ren__1.0: Hey>>**

**< <CrazySquirrel_1985: Hey!>>**

And she cracked up seeing his alias.

**< <CrazySquirrel_1985: That’s hilarious - why Karlo Ren?>>**

**< <Karlo Ren__1.0: I don’t know, just came to me. Ren is from a video game, the Knights of Ren.>>**

**< <CrazySquirrel_1985: Karlo? LOL I can’t even.>>**

**User Karlo Ren__1.0 changed alias to Kylo Ren__1.0**

**< <Kylo Ren__1.0: Better?>>**

**< <CrazySquirrel_1985: wow changed two letters. But yes, much better.>>**

**< <Kylo Ren__1.0: Good.>>**

**User CrazySquirrel_1985 changed alias to Scavenger_0.1**

< **< Kylo Ren__1.0: *Laughing Smileys* What happened?**

**< <Scavenger_0.1: To keep you company. You have a one in front, and I have a one at the end. Together, we’re without zeroes.**

_Wow romantic shit, Johnson._

**< <Kylo Ren__1.0: Cute. Why Scavenger?>>**

**< <Scavenger_0.1: First thing that came to mind. I just emptied out my closet and got rid of half the crap I used to think was essential. I fully embody the alias.>>**

**< <Kylo Ren__1.0:LOL, totally get it. My closet is mostly full of books.>>**

Another pause.

**< <Kylo Ren__1.0: Are you okay? Does anything hurt?>>**

_Worried._

**< <Scavenger_0.1: Yeah, everything is fine. Pinches a bit. You’re kinda big. It’s fine.>>**

Rey blushed and changed the topic.

**< <Scavenger_1.0: We have a test in history tomorrow. You ready?>**

**< <Kylo Ren__1.0:Yes>>**

**< <Scavenger_1.0: Let me copy off you?>**

**< Kylo Ren__1.0: Absolutely.**

**< <Scavanger_1.0: Loooolll Ben, you know you’re adorable?”**

**< <Kylo Ren__1.0: Don’t make fun.>**

**< Scavenger_1.0: Completely serious>**

They chatted about silly things for the rest of the day, and Rey didn’t even notice when the sky darkened. Finn called sometime in the evening, and for once, she didn’t want to get into the deep existential convos as was his thing of late. Getting off the phone, she immediately fell asleep.

_**Now** _

Rey had just left Mitaka’s office when someone bumped into her, a lean red haired man sporting a dull brown suit that had to be fashionable in the 80s.

“I’m so sorry, I’m in a rush-“ He stopped mid-word andgave her a look akin to worship. “Do you work here? I haven’t seen you before.”

“I just signed on,” Rey said in a dry voice.

“Hmm...” the man said, and Rey really didn’t like that amazed tone. “So sorry, let me introduce myself. Armitage Hux, finance director of First Order.”

“Rey Johnson. Lead PR manager.”

Hux took her hand and shook it with more enthusiasm then manners, his palm clammy and sticky.

“Very nice to meet you.”

Next stop: restroom so she could wash her hands.

“So nice to meet you,” Hux answered and flashedbright adoring eyes.

“I need to get going,” And Rey all but tore her hand out of his grip and hurried down the hall.

The rest of the day she spent with Mitaka, who took Rey to her office and introduced her to the team. Her office was fairly small but with a lot of light, complete with gorgeous views and flowers on the windowsill. While Mitaka pulled down folders to get her familiar with their current workload, Rey focused on the street below.

“Dolphed, who had this job before me?” She probably should’ve asked that sooner.

“This is a new position. We have a regular PR people of course, but not in a leadership role.”

Rey froze.

How strange.

“So... why all of a sudden?”

“Ren wanted it.” Mitaka shrugged. “He doesn’t exactly explain his decisions”

Interesting.

“Interesting,” she said, echoing her own thoughts.

The next few hours entailed sorting folders and delving into current projects, until finally, she massaged her temples.

Taking a break, she tried to dial Claire, but the call wouldn’t go through again. Damned Texas.

At the quiet knock on her door, Rey held her breath.

“Come in.”

The door opened and revealed the ginger hair and then the rest of the skinny body belonging to Hux.

_Stupid to expect...someone else._

“I just wanted to check on you,” he said and nervously shuffled in the doorway. “How are you’re settling in?”

“Just fine.” She didn’t invite him in.

“Hmm.. Good. I’m glad. Do you have plans for the evening?”

_Damnit, you’re all I was missing in my life._

“Eat and sleep,” she answered, not lifting her gaze to look at Hux as she picked up a stack of papers.

“What if we...”

“Hux, did you forget something?”

At that growl of a voice, the documents fell back onto her desk. Kylo’s huge body filled the doorway, his frame towering over Hux and all but eviscerating him with that gaze.

Going pale, Hux mumbled, “I just came in to check on our newest team member before heading out. Have a great evening.”

He was gone within a second. And despite the relief at his departure, the new threat to her composure was far greater.

“Was he bothering you?” Hard voice, lips set in a tight line, those darkeyes all but firing lightning. For a second, Rey wondered if he was jealous.

Stupid, she told herself. As if he would be jealous. Probably just keeping things legit.

“He was just checking how I was doing.” She felt her heartbeat pound in her chest when Kylo came into her office.

“And... how are you doing?” Came the question, this time much softer.

“I’m.. fine.”

Pause.

Kylo looked at her in the stretching silence, not speaking, but not leaving either. For a second, Rey started to think that he remembered. He looked at her...

How Ben looked at her. That night.

Then he blinked, and Ben Solo was gone, replaced by Ren, the feared CEO of First Order.

“Good,” he said as if nothing has happened. “Please see me in the morning to go over the priorities for the month.” His face betrayed no emotion at all. “Have a great evening.”

Rey remembered that thing called breathing, even as grief coated her heart. Like an idiot, she hoped... she hoped he would at least acknowledge her.

“Have a good night,” she finally managed and reached for her purse, pretending to search for something. She bit her lip to keep from looking at him as he left her office.

Then

The history test wasn’t until after lunch, but Rey was already cooling her heels in the hallway waiting for Ben. They had been chatting since the morning, and agreed to meet by the cafeteria. She still replayed the scenes from last night, and anticipating a repeat performance, the place between her thighs clenched.

I’ll take him to my place after the test. Parents won’t be home till after seven.

Daydreaming about Ben, she hadn’t noticed Poe.

“Hey beautiful,” he rubbed her shoulder. “So? Did you take poor Solo’s V-card?” And he snorted in a disgusting peal of laughter.

She didn’t want to talk about Ben. “I coudln’t go through with it. You want the twenty bucks?”

“Ooh, someone’s rich. Was it really that bad?”

“I’m not discussing this with you.”

The only person she wanted to discuss last night was Ben himself.

Poe lifted up both hands in mock defense. “Okay okay! I was just joking.”

She didn’t like remembering that Poe was the second person she had sex with. They were done with each other about two months ago, but truth be told, it was awkward from the beginning. They were friends and hung in the same circles, and when Poe started flirting, Rey had decided to give it a go. Sex with him wasn’t exactly memorable, and Rey had thought herself not very sexual, although she had no problems making herself come.

Despite the break up—if one could call it that—Poe and she stayed friends, although Poe still allowed himself certain privileges, kissing her lips or sometimes pawing at her. Rey honestly didn’t care much since it was more of a joke and neither had any romantic interest in the other, and she did enjoy hanging out with him and Finn.

But while she was busy fending off Poe, she didn’t notice Ben around the corner.

“I would never sleep with someone like Solo, are you kidding me?”

She didn’t notice that Ben paled.

With a laugh, Poe cupped her cheek. “I know baby. Finn and I were just messing with you.”

Rey just rolled her eyes. Idiots.

Then Poe leaned in and kissed her, pushing his tongueinto her mouth.

This was when Ben looked out from behind the corner again and saw them, and completely what color was still on his face.

He was gone by the time Rey managed to push Poe away.

“What the hell are you doing?” She didn’t care if anyone heard her shouting. Instead she kept looking around the hallway. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m just kidding around. What’s wrong with you?” Poe laughed and reached for her again, but she wasn’t having it. Honestly, she didn’t want anyone touching her except for Ben.

“Kidding around my ass.” Rey reached into her pocket and shoved two ten dollar bills into Poe’s hand. “Here. We’re even. And if you ask Ben about this, I’ll tell the whole school about that time you came in your pants.”

“Christ, Rey-“

“Just get out of here.”

She didn’t see Ben until the test. He still was the same serious guy in a shirt buttoned up to the collar, but now, she reacted to him completely differently, noticing how he bit those plush lips as he read over his notes, or how adorable his ear looked peeking out from his hair.

She crossed over to the seat next to him and for some reason, he appeared to pale when she got closer.

She gestured at his backpack on the empty chair.

“This seat taken?”

Except at the sound of her voice, Ben’s expression froze, and then he lowered his head, as if not even hearing her question. Rey felt a warning chilll go down her spine.

“Ben?” She asked quietly. “May I sit with you?”

“It’s taken,” he said and kept turning the pages of his notes, not even bothering to look at her.

“Taken?” Rey asked, even as her insides turned to ice.

“My bag,” came the final stab of a reply.

“Rey, I saved you a seat,” yelled Poe a couple of rows down and when Ben glanced up, all she could see was disgust in those charcoal eyes.

“I see,” she finally managed, and barely containing tears, made her way to Poe.

_He doesn’t want anything. One night and that’s it. Beautiful Johnson, you fell for it. Serves you right for being a romantic idiot._

She barely managed to sit through the test without breaking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so if anything jumps out, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I’m on twitter so come say hi!  
> https://twitter.com/jadedwarrior5


End file.
